


Comforting each other

by Multiverse05



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiverse05/pseuds/Multiverse05
Summary: Following the death of Superman, Diana and Martha need time to grieve and lean on each in a special way.





	Comforting each other

**Author's Note:**

> Another fan request, this one really quick to write.

Things moved rather quickly after Clark’s funeral, so fast that Martha Kent barely remembered inviting the young woman known as Diana Prince back to her farmhouse to reminisce about Superman. The two women were grieving and leant on each other for comfort and support. Then somewhere along the discussion, they connected, then their comfort turned to passion, and before Martha knew it she was half naked in her kitchen watching the amazon princess remove the last of her clothing before latching onto her face with her mouth, the kiss knocking the wind out of the mature older woman as she stumbled back to the dining table behind her.  
Neither said a word, slimy giving into their grief-filled lust for companionship. The dark haired Amazon's hand explored the graying brunettes body so throughly it felt like everything was exposed, even though she still wore her undergarments. That changed quickly as Diana tore them from her body, leaving her complete naked as she pushed herself into the princess, trying to grasp so level of dominance.  
She failed, as Diana pulled away to take hold of her lasso from the pile of discarded clothes, the rope glowing gold as it whipped through the air faster than a speeding bullet. Within seconds Martha's wrists were bond in front of her, her body was spun to face away from her new lover, the lasso wrapped across her chest, waist and neck, binding her arms together and making her breasts more prominent, and finally shoved forward by a commanding palm, bending her over the table leaving her face flat against the surface and her pussy venerable to attack.  
Diana relished the helpless position she’d left the grieving mother in, holding her in place with one hand as the other, holding the lasso tightly, caressed the older woman’s ass cheeks fondly, giving them a quick slap before plunging her fingers into her wet entrance. Martha cried out as Diana fingered her roughly, moving faster than any man ever could as she pounded into her, adding each finger until her whole hand was thrusting through her vagina. Martha didn’t resist as the orgasm hit her, her juices squirting all over Diana’s hand.  
She pulled out and immediately pulled Martha up, turning her around to suddenly shove her to her knees in front of her, thrusting her own pussy in the woman’s face. Martha responded obediently, licking and slurping at the amazons entrance with a vigor fit for a warrior. Diana moaned loudly, enjoying having her pussy eaten out, buckling her hips as she too succumbed to orgasm, watching as she squirted all over Martha’s face.  
She pulled her up to face her, their sloppy kiss heated and passionate, sharing their grief in the loss of one they both cared for.


End file.
